Show me Your Teeth
by whathellxo
Summary: An old rival supposedly turned ally comes to visit for a month, staying at the Titan Tower. At first, Raven feels uneasy, but then begins to realize her furious attraction towards the older alien. Femslash.
1. I Think I'm Paranoid

"Shouldn't she be here by now?" Raven grumbled from her seat on the couch. A book sat in her lap, untouched.

"Relax, Raven." Cyborg exclaimed, his eyes glued to the tv. Him and Beast Boy were engaged in a rather violent racing game and, by the looks of it, Cyborg was winning.

"Yes, please, have the patience." Starfire happily said from the kitchen. Raven turned to look at her and was not surprised to only see Starfire's bum nearly straight in the air, with her head in the refrigerator. She then retreated and gleefully held up her find: a bottle of France's finest mustard. "She will be here soon, I am sure of it," Starfire said thickly; a glob of mustard dribbled down her chin and landed with a soft plop on the counter.

"Where is she sleeping?" Raven asked, looking around the room for an answer. Beast Boy gave an absent shrug, indicating he was just barely listening.

"Well…the couch is big enough…" Robin, who was sandwiched between Cyborg and Beast Boy, started to say.

"You can't make a lady sleep on the couch!" Cyborg shouted, leaping off of the aforementioned piece of furniture. "HAH. I win _again_! Booyah!" He pointed a finger at Beast Boy. "That'd be $10, please," he sneered.

"Rrrrr. Fine," Beast Boy growled, fishing through his pockets. "Here," he mumbled, thrusting an outstretched hand towards Cyborg. A paperclip, three unwrapped sweets, and a 10 dollar bill lay on his palm. Cyborg made a face before accepting his winnings.

"She hardly qualifies as a lady," Raven snapped, folding her arms angrily across her chest.

Cyborg had just opened his mouth to retort when a knock interrupted them. Raven stiffened, instinctively raising her hands to pull her hood down and then thought better of it.

"Well, someone answer it." She huffed, looking around the room. Robin narrowed his eyes at her before wrestling himself off of the couch. He slowly walked towards the door, hesitating before he finally pulled it open.

"Hello, Robin." A smooth, female voice purred. Robin acknowledged the greeting with a nod.

"Sissy!" Starfire shouted, zooming towards the door. She crashed into the older female standing outside the Titan Tower, who grinned and patted her on the back.

"Thanks for inviting me here, for a month," the female said, pushing past Robin and letting herself in. She beamed at the remaining Titans who returned the welcome, aside from Raven. Raven scowled at the newcomer; the last memory of the alien that Raven had was when she had tried to frame Starfire and kill the rest of the Titans.

The female tossed her suitcase onto the floor and stared at Raven, her deep blue eyes slowly scanning over the younger girl's figure. She cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Oh Raven, don't be like that. I'm sure that before long, we'll be like sisters." She stated, leaning casually against her suitcase.

"No thanks." Raven snarled, unfolding her arms and meeting the alien's gaze with a fierce glare of her own. "I've seen how you treat your sisters, Blackfire."


	2. Is That a Threat?

"So sis, where am I sleeping?" Blackfire asked, nonplussed by Raven's hostile attitude. Cyborg scooted forward, obviously trying to outshine the other males.

"You can take my room!" He offered, grinning broadly. Starfire shook her head.

"No, no, my sister is going to share with me my sleeping room." She interjected, leaving both Cyborg and Beast Boy crestfallen.

"Lead the way," Blackfire shrugged, picking up her suitcase.

"I'll take that!" Beast Boy exclaimed, morphing into a massive green elephant. Using his trunk, he picked up Blackfire's suitcase and began to make his way to wards the elevator. He stopped at the foot of the doors, looking puzzled. He morphed back into his human form, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"I guess I don't fit," he said sheepishly, blushing. Blackfire ruffled his hair.

"That's fine, BB. I'm capable of carrying my own things." She kissed him on the cheek and stepped onto the elevator.

After a quick few seconds on the elevator, both of the sisters walked off of the machine.

"Where to, Star?"

"Right down here. Please, just put your things on the ground and I will clean later." Starfire instructed, motioning to the floor. Blackfire obliged and turned to her sister.

"Star," she started, throwing herself on Starfire's spacious bed. "While this is comfortable and all, I'd rather not impose. I'll sleep on the couch-" she barely got the words out before Starfire, looking horrified, interrupted.

"No, no, no!" You will sleep in my bed with me!"

"Okay, fine…" Blackfire growled, sitting up straight. Starfire beamed at her.

"Come! Let us go downstairs and speak of your travels!" She exclaimed cheerfully, taking Blackfire's hand and tugging her out of the room.

"Impossible," Blackfire mumbled, sitting up for what must've been the third time that night. She glanced at Starfire, who was laying on her back, snoring loudly. _I can't sleep in here,_ Blackfire thought, swinging her long legs over the side of the bed. As quietly as she could, she slid off and walked over to the door, pushing it open. She snuck into the hallway, and made her way towards the living room.

The Titan Tower was eerily quiet without Beast Boy and Cyborg playing their games on the monstrous tv screen. Blackfire stood in the entranceway to the huge room, trying to make out shapes that could help her maneuver to the couch. She barely took two steps into the room when there was a sudden shatter, accompanied by a loud and angry hiss.

"Who's there?" Raven's voice growled from the kitchen.

"It's me," Blackfire said, straining her eyes. She still couldn't see anything, aside from the furniture near the large bay window.

"What are you doing?" Raven snapped at Blackfire, whose head turned to the right. Raven sounded closer than she did the first time she spoke.

"Starfire is snoring. I came out here to sleep on the couch. What, do you think I'm plotting something?" She shot coolly, fixing her gaze on what appeared to be the younger Titan. She heard a scoff come from that direction.

"Hardly. I don't think even you are stupid enough to do that." Raven said coldly. Blackfire narrowed her eyes, though Raven couldn't see her. Instead, Blackfire opened her palm, allowing a starbolt to form and light up a small portion of the room. Raven was three feet from Blackfire's right side, wearing a long black t-shirt. Her expression was startled, she wasn't expecting the sudden light.

"Is that a threat?" Blackfire asked after a few seconds, her blue eyes locked with Raven's purple ones. She raised the arm wielding the starbolt an inch higher.

"Do you want it to be?" Raven challenged, copying the movement. Blackfire chuckled, shaking her head. She easily covered the space between them both, now standing directly in front of Raven. Raven, being shorter than Blackfire, now had to look up into the alien's eyes.

"I'm not here to hurt you," Blackfire whispered, leaning into Raven's face; their noses were nearly touching. Her eyes dropped to Raven's lips briefly before traveling back up to her eyes, searching for any indication of hostility. Raven, however, appeared to be void of emotion. "Unless you want me to, of course." She purred, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sleeping on the couch," Blackfire added, using her free hand to push her hair out of her face. She made the action longer and slower than necessary, resting her fingers lightly on her neck and, holding Raven's gaze, slid her hand down to her collarbones. "You're welcome to join me, if you'd like." She offered with a short laugh. She placed her hand, palm up, on Raven's shoulder and trailed down to her arm, purposely letting her nails drag across Raven's bare skin. Even in the dim blue light, Blackfire could see the faint shiver that Raven failed to hide in time. Lifting her hand, Blackfire turned towards the couch while still watching Raven.

"Well, offer's still open." She winked, walking slowly to the couch. Raven waited until she saw Blackfire's form stretch and then lay on the couch before quietly letting out a long breath.

_How does she know…? I haven't even told the rest of the team, and yet she's here for one night and she's in my face? _Raven thought nervously. Resisting the urge to join Blackfire (and mentally berating herself for wishing to do so), she made her way back to her bedroom, breaking down what just happened.

**A/N: Sorry this is so late! I'm just lazy and I procrastinate and well, you know. Don't worry, I have no plans for this going on hiatus any time soon. I'll eventually spit the chapters out faster. Remember, reviews are lovely! 3**


	3. You Stay Out of It!

"Oh for the love of- " Blackfire snarled, pressing her palms to her eyes. The Titan's warning alarm was blazing, having gone off ten minutes ago. She sat up and cracked her knuckles, yawning briefly before scanning the room. It was entirely empty, and there was no sign that any of the Titans had been in the room at all.

"Where is everyone?" She wondered out loud, placing her stiff legs onto the cold floor. She had barely taken three steps when she stepped on something small, hard, and circular. Frowning, she bent to pick up the tiny item, scowling when she realized that it was one of the Titan's little walky-talkies. "What, do they think I'm going to call them?" She said coldly, about to place the device down when it crackled into life.

"Blackfire! Blackfire, are you there? Come in already!" Robin's voice snapped angrily. Fumbling with the buttons, Blackfire nearly dropped the walky-talky before pressing the reply button.

"What, Robin?" She shot back, bringing it close to her mouth as she walked into the kitchen. It was silent for a few seconds as she raided the fridge. She pulled out a leftover sandwich just as the radio crackled again.

"We need you on West Street! Mad Mod's got a bunch of his drones out, we're too outnumbered-" Blackfire didn't say anything, and static resumed until – "and we can't fight them off! Get down here!" She sighed and set the radio down.

"Might as well go," she grumbled, slamming the sandwich back on the counter. Sauntering over to the window, she quickly flipped it open before gracefully tumbling out of it. She felt a cool draft caress her body, attempting to pull her upwards. _Unlike the flying beasts of this planet_, she thought, pushing herself above the draft, _I fly by my own means. I don't require the wind._ With that last thought, she soared towards the city.

* * *

"I don't even know where this street is," she fumed as she lowered herself closer to ground level. Within minutes she could hear sirens, and she pushed herself closer to the ground. At this height, people were taller than she was but speed, she supposed, was of the essence.

"Blackfire!" She heard Cyborg shout. She landed on the sidewalk and ran over to the commotion. Drones were everywhere, outnumbering the Titans four to one. "We tried calling Titans West but we didn't get a response. We think Mod did something to their receptors."

Blackfire groaned and popped her hand on her hip, looking at the commotion. "So, what am I doing? Just help destroy the bots?" She snapped, her eyes sharply focusing back on Cyborg's weary glance. He nodded and she took off, not bothering to wait for a reply.

* * *

"That wasn't even that bad." Blackfire commented. She was lazily sitting at the bar, her legs crossed and facing the living room, reclining with her elbows propped on the bar. Her hair was slightly messed up and her suit had minor tears, the only evidence that she had fought earlier that day. "I've done worse at home."

"Oh, right, because you fight crime in your spare opportunities on your home planet. Sorry, that slipped my mind." Beast Boy muttered angrily, examining a large would on his forearm; one of Mod's bots had stabbed him with a broken lamp post. He gingerly applied some ointment to the outside of the cut and then put a band aid on it.

"You have no idea what I do in my rare moments to myself." She sneered, uncrossing her legs. She placed her hands on her thighs and leaned forward, looking at Beast Boy.

"It must be so terrible to be royalty. I'm sure it's difficult." Cyborg added from the couch. From what Blackfire could see, he was reattaching the pinkie from his right hand.

"You stay out of it!" She yelled, throwing a saltshaker at him. It smacked into his shoulder with a loud clang. "You have absolutely no idea what it's like to be a part of the royal family!"

"All of you, that's enough!" Robin growled from the couch. Blackfire slid off the bar stool with an angry huff and stomped towards the hallway.

"I'm taking a shower," she said coldly, her hand resting on the wall. "And then I'm going to sleep. Don't bother me." She narrowed her eyes at Beast Boy, who returned the gesture. Without another word, she stepped into the hallway and headed towards the bathroom.

* * *

_**A/N:** Guys, I am so, so fucking sorry that this took forever. There's really no excuse, except for writer's block and me being lazy and uninspired. The next chapter will be the last one, and I WILL have it finished and uploaded within a few days, I PROMISE. If I don't, Amber (amberpire) will get on my ass so hard. Anyway, please review this, or at least add it to your favourites. It helps to know that someone actually liked it, and it's inspiration for me to keep going._


End file.
